Wolves Protecting Their Alpha
by PotCFan101
Summary: Set before John Wick 1 and after When Lambs become Wolves. After a home invasion nearly devastates John, Sloane and Katie step in to dish out revenge on the ones who wronged their friend and mentor. Borrows some elements from 2015's Knock Knock.


Sloane and Katie drove down to the New York suburbs, eager to reunite with their old friend, John Wick. It had been almost a year since they last saw each other, and that was at his wedding. They weren't the only ones there, of course. Winston had been there, as was Charon. Marcus showed up as John's best man. Even Viggo and Miss Perkins showed up, but more as a formality. With John being retired, they had never really had the opportunity to simply visit, as the girls were travelling all over the world to fulfill contracts.

"Do you think he's changed?" Katie asked.

"Who? John?" Sloane laughed. "I doubt it."

The girls finally pulled up to John's home in the suburbs, and made their way to the front door.

"John?" Sloane called out, knocking on the door. "You home?"

"Uh, Sloane?" Katie got her friend's attention, and pointed at the window. When they looked inside, they could see what appeared to be a break in, with furniture and objects all over the floor, and pictures and other fragile items were smashed.

"Oh Jesus!" Sloane yelped, noticing the broken window on the other side of the door. Without missing a beat, the two of them went inside, and frantically began searching for their mentor.

"John!" Sloane called out, before hearing a noise of someone yelling in the backyard. "Katie, come on!"

Sloane and Katie ran outside and into the backyard, where they blanched in shock. In the middle of the yard was John's head, which was thankfully still moving. He was buried up to his neck in the dirt.

"Holy shit!" Katie shrieked. "What happened?"

"A couple girls broke into my house and trashed the place, then kidnapped my dog." John growled. "Get me out of here."

"You didn't fight back?" Sloane asked, concerned.

"I wasn't expecting this!" John shouted. "Get me out of here, please!" Sloane and Katie quickly noticed a shovel near the ground, and began frantically digging, careful not to hit John.

Ten minutes later, Sloane and Katie helped John out of the hole, and helped him inside, just as his wife Helen entered the home. It took one look around the place for her to set her sights on John, and her eyes narrowed in frustration.

"What did you do?" Helen demanded.

"Helen, listen-"

"No, what did you do?!" Helen nearly screamed.

"Honey, please!" John begged. "Sit down. I'll explain everything."

"Do you guys want coffee or anything?" Katie asked.

"Please and ``thank you." John replied. "We'll need it…"

* * *

John, Helen, Sloane, and Katie sat on the now ruined couch, as John told everything about the events that happened over the last day.

"It started when these two girls, named Genesis and Bel, knocked on my door, needing a place to stay." John began. "I directed them to shelters in New York, but they insisted on coming here. I told them no, and that's when they attacked me."

"Are you alright?" Helen asked, worried.

"Yes." John quickly said. "They knocked me out with one of the busts in the dining room, and when I came to, I was tied to the bed, with them standing on top of me."

"Oh God…" Katie covered her mouth. "They didn't-"

"They didn't do anything." John cut her off. "Or at least, they didn't get the chance. I broke free before they could, and tried to run out of the house, but they shot me in the leg and knocked me out again. The next thing I knew, I was up to my neck in the backyard, and they trashed the house."

"And you didn't fight back?" Sloane asked, concerned. "But you're the Baba Yaga!"

"I'm not that guy anymore." John told his friend. "I buried the Boogeyman when I married Helen. But… perhaps I shouldn't have."

"What does that mean?" Helen asked, frightened. John didn't listen, and proceeded to go to the basement. When he reached the bottom, he picked up a nearby sledgehammer, and prepared to smash into the cement floor.

"John, wait!" Sloane called out, grabbing the hammer and stopping him from hitting the floor. "Is this what you want?"

"Yes." John seethed in anger. "Stand aside."

"You have a wife, and a great life." Katie reminded John, joining her friend. "Like you've said, you've locked away your old life. Do you really want to dig it back out?"

"Just this once." John countered. "So let me!"

"But what if you won't stop?" Sloane asked. "Please. Don't throw away what you have over something like this!" John thought for a moment, before he dropped the hammer with a thud.

"I'm… I'm sorry." John mumbled, as Sloane and Katie helped him back up the stairs, where Helen was waiting. "But what about Genesis and Bel?"

"Let us take care of them." Sloane offered. "We owe you that much."

"Thank you." John smiled at his friends. "I put a tracking chip on the dog. Here, take my phone for now-" John reached into his pants and handed the girls his phone.

"-The app should lead you right to them."

"Thanks." Katie took the phone, and grinned at Sloane. "Let's go kill a couple bitches."

* * *

Finding where John's attackers were was fairly easy. The girls didn't get very far, as the tracker in the dog led Sloane and Katie straight to another house that was being trashed.

"Ready?" Sloane asked her friend, who nodded. With that, Sloane grinned, and began knocking on the door.

For a moment, they could barely hear the girls inside, seemingly arguing with the guy who lived their, before they finally asked, "Who's there?"

Sloane and Katie didn't answer, and instead, rang the doorbell several more times, before they heard footsteps bounding down the hallway.

The door finally opened, with two young girls standing there. One was a bit taller with long brown hair, and the other had short blonde hair.

"Genesis and Bel?" Sloane asked.

"Yes…" The brown haired girl, Genesis, answered. "Who are you?"

"You're worst nightmare." Katie replied, punching Genesis out, while Sloane smashed Bel's head into the door frame. With the girls unconscious, Sloane and Katie dragged their bodies into the living room, finding the male homeowner tied up and standing in the middle of the room. A glance to the left confirmed that John's dog was sitting on the couch.

"Here." Sloane said casually, taking out a knife and cutting his bonds, before tossing him his pants. "Run. Come back in an hour."

"Thank- thank you." The man stammered, before running out the door. Sloane and Katie proceeded to tie up Sloane and Bel to chairs, and waited for them to wake up.

* * *

Eventually, Genesis and Bel did indeed wake up, and by then, Sloane and Katie had been busy.

"Oh, you're awake." Sloane smirked. "Good. We need to talk."

"About what?" Genesis challenged. "Did you follow us?"

"Kinda." Katie grinned, holding up the cellphone. "Dog tracker. The last guy you fucked with happens to be a friend of ours."

"Who?" Genesis asked, confused. "Some fucking nobody?"

"That fucking nobody is John Wick." Sloane snarled, backhanding the brunette.

"So?" Genesis rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"You really don't know who he is, do you?" Katie laughed. "You're in for a story."

"Our friend had a reputation of being known as the Baba Yaga." Sloane began.

"Like the Boogeyman?" Bel asked, nervous.

"Not exactly." Sloane smiled. It was the smile of a wolf. "He's the one you'd send to kill the fucking boogeyman."

"Oh."

"See, John is a man of focus, commitment, and sheer will." Katie continued. "Something you cowards know nothing about. We once heard a story where he killed three men in a bar, with just a pencil."

"With. A fucking. Pencil." Sloane emphasized each word, while picking up a pencil from the coffee table and pretending to stab Bel in the eye, only stopping near inches from the pupil. Bel's eyes widened in terror, and she shrieked.

"Please, it was just a game!" Genesis begged. "We weren't going to kill him or anything!"

"No, but he told us that you tried to rape him." Katie gritted her teeth in rage, and punched Genesis across the face, hard. "You're about to be wishing you had John come after you."

"And why's that?" Bel asked, curious. "After what you just told us about him?"

"Because he's quick with his kills." Sloane shrugged, and pulled out a huge stick with barbs and nails attached. "See, John decides one shot, one kill. Over before it starts. Us… well, we like being more creative."

"Especially on rapists and attempted rapists." Katie sneered. Sloane suddenly raised the stick, and with a sadistic smirk, plunged it down bel's throat, before ripping it out violently. Bel spat out blood and gagged, but it was too late, as Sloane's weapon destroyed her throat. The blonde girl slowly died, choking on her own blood and the internal bleeding.

"Holy shit!" Genesis screamed, then glared. "You fucking bitches!"

"Been a while since we've been called that." Katie snorted, before holding out her hands, which were closed.

"Pick a hand."

"What?"

"Pick. A hand."

With no other choice, Genesis nodded towards the right hand. Katie grinned, and opened her hand, revealing a single bullet.

"Ooh, you're unlucky." Katie giggled, while Sloane held out her closed hands.

"Pick one."

Genesis nodded towards the left hand, and Sloane opened it, revealing two matches.

"Well, you're luckier than the last guy who played this game."

"What?" Genesis shrieked in fear. "What does that mean?"

"One bullet. Two shots." Katie explained, revealing a bullnose .44, loading the single round in. After spinning the chamber around, Katie pointed the gun at Genesis, and pulled the trigger.

"Fuck!" Genesis screamed, but the three of them only heard a faint click.

"Aw, dammit." Katie whined, before passing the gun to Sloane. She wasted no time either, and pulled the trigger, but only heard a click as well.

"Oh, thank god." Genesis gasped. Sloane simply grinned, and tossed the gun back to Katie.

"We can't just let this shot go to waste." Katie smirked, and pointed the gun at Genesis once more, who began pleading for mercy.

"Wait-"

_Click._

"Please!"

_Click._

"I won't do this again-"

_Click._

"I'm sorry-"

_Bang!_

The bullet tore through Genesis' skull, and she slumped in the chair, dead.

"Fucking bitches." Sloane mocked, before pulling out her cell phone. "Charlie? "I'm going to need a dinner reservation for two at this address."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Charlie and his boys showed up to take care of the bodies, with Katie giving them two gold coins.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Charlies smirked, pocketing the currency. "Tell Johnny I said hi."

"Will do." Katie grinned, and she and Sloane picked up John's dog and left the house, got into their car and drove back to John's.

* * *

"John, we're back!" Sloane called out, as she and Katie entered John's home. "We got your dog!"

John and Helen walked out of the living room and greeted the girls, seeing their dog in Sloane's arms.

"Thank you." Wick said sincerely, and gingerly took his pet back. "Genesis and Bel?"

"They're taken care of." Katie brushed the question off. "By the way, Charlie says hi." John smirked, before getting serious.

"Seriously, thank you to." John told them. "If you hadn't stopped me…"

"Hey, what's done is done." Sloane reassured John. "You're married, and you have a terrific life. You should enjoy your retirement."

"How can we repay you?" Helen asked.

"Don't." Katie told them. "This was just us, owing John a debt. He saved us, now we saved him. We're square."

With a thankful nod, Sloane and Katie exited Wick's home and got in the car, going back into the city to wait for their next contract.

* * *

It would take years for Sloane to realize why exactly John didn't fight back against Genesis or Bel. The truth was, the Baba Yaga really was locked away, and was clawing its way out. John miraculously kept it at bay for the sake of Helen, so they could have a normal life together. But fate had other plans that terrible night when Helen died.

That was the real day that John Wick died. He had become a shell of himself. It was only after his dog was murdered at the hands of Viggo's son, did the Baba Yaga finally break free of his cage and filled the void that John Wick left behind.


End file.
